


Once upon a dream

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Dreams, Ferdibert Week (Fire Emblem), Kissing, M/M, Pining, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Hubert's in Askr, and hedefinitelydoesn't miss Ferdinand von Aegir. At all.... And yet somehow the annoying noble manages to find a way to sneak not only in his thoughts, but also his dreams.[Written for Ferdibert Week | Prompt: Pining]
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: Ferdibert Ship Week 2019





	Once upon a dream

**Author's Note:**

> For once I didn't have the time to beta this thing. Low energy and all that

These circumstances are unnerving to say the least: Hubert has no idea what has possessed the professor, but they must’ve been feeling a special deal of sadistic when they decided to assign him and Ferdinand to do group activities together.

He had decided to try and be the bigger person, to let his annoyance at the obnoxious noble pass through him and ignore it. The faster they get things done, the faster they’ll both get back to their respective businesses, after all.

Of course, things have never been easy when it comes to Ferdinand von Aegir.

… Today things seem different however.

Hubert must be sick: he feels like he has some sort of fever. It’s a distorted world, what he sees, but the moment Ferdinand arrives to the stables, everything becomes brighter, a reflection of Hubert’s spirit. Yes, he was waiting for him.

And Ferdinand smiles, a true smile and not the courteous one he usually reserves to him when he’s trying to be polite.

\- Hubert! -, he was about to call him, but Hubert doesn’t give him the time as he crosses the distance between them with a couple of steps.

Being so much taller than him gives him an advantage, but this time there’s another reason why he’s enjoying towering over him so much: he can see him better, like this, notice every small detail.

Ferdinand’s looking at him with those big eyes, a bit confused but nonetheless happy.

What happens next shakes Hubert to his core: Ferdinand laughs – _laughs_ – and Hubert finds himself smiling despite everything.

\- Oh, you -, Ferdinand begins, - If you wanted a kiss you just had to say so -.

He gently takes hold of Hubert’s shoulders and he pulls him down, drawing him in for a kiss.

The worst thing – the _absolute_ worst – is that Hubert feels himself reciprocate with such eagerness and he can’t help but to be surprised by it.

Ferdinand’s lips taste _divine_ , and they’re so soft that Hubert can’t help but to desire more.

In his weird trance, he closes his arms around the other’s waist, pulling him as close as he can, craving more contact, more, more, more…

Hubert wakes up with a start.

Ah… _he’s here_.

He can’t say that he’s entirely happy about this predicament: the fact already that he’s being “summoned” – he still can’t believe he’s actually using this term – to an unknown world is suspicious enough, but there are so many people, more than he could stomach. At least lady Edelgard is here too, along with Petra; there are also a few people from the other houses, but they’re a minority.

… Whatever this was, he’s going to blame it on the inn he’s staying in; it’s too… cozy? Too crowded with people he doesn’t trust that make him wish to be able to see more familiar faces, even if one of these belongs to Ferdinand von Nuisance.

Why did he even have a dream like that? He’d never want to kiss him, not even under torture, but now he can’t help but to wonder if his lips would actually be as soft as he dreamed… wait, what?

He shouldn’t have these thoughts. He _hates_ that he’s having these thoughts.

That damned Ferdinand, invading his mind like that.

If he ever joins them, he’ll make sure to make him pay for this; he doesn’t know how, but he definitely will.

Does he like Ferdinand? He can’t help but to ask himself that.

Of course he doesn’t: he’s just a stuck up noble who believes to be more than he actually is. And yet, even he cannot deny that, at least physically, there is a certain appeal to him.

He’s everything he’s not and he looks approachable. The way he smiles makes his eyes light up so genuinely that it almost makes him throw up even just thinking about it… except he finds himself yearning for it now, which is weird.

He can’t like Ferdinand. That would be most inconvenient.

They are not compatible, not at all. Even if he wanted him – _which he doesn’t –_ there is nothing he could do to win his favor.

Mmh, or maybe is there something he could do about it?

That’s it. That’s the proof he’s gone mad.

Hubert turns on his side, burying himself under the covers, closing him eyes and trying to focus on something else.

Now more than ever he just wants to sleep and forget this has ever happened, but of course, he’s never been one to sleep too much, hasn’t he?

Damn his insomnia. Now he won’t be able to stop thinking about this.

Maybe a walk would clear his mind, but Hubert doesn’t feel like getting up.

No, after this revelation he just had he just wants to lie down and forget about it.

He swears, if Ferdinand actually manages to get there, he’ll make him pay for this – and who knows, maybe if he feels brave enough he’ll also kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hubert likes to think he's immune to feelings but we all know better than that :^)
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr [@bi-naesala](https://bi-naesala.tumblr.com) and on twitter [@vault_emblem](https://twitter.com/vault_emblem)


End file.
